Marin
- Real Face= }} |jname=マリン |rname=''Marin'' |ename=Marin |first=The Second Piece: Ghost City Part V |ocupation=Ruler of Terradise |extra1= }} Marin is the ruler of Terradise. She is the main antagonist of the Ghost City Arc. Although she was believed to be male by everyone on Ghost City, she is in fact female. Appearance Marin appears to be a very tall and large person. Her features are unknown due to wearing a purple robe and gloves in public, hiding even her face and hands. Underneath her hood, she has a fair complexion with long brunette locks that reach to the small of her back. Personality When Marin first rose to power, she appeared to be a compassionate person who cared about the people during the Eternal Drought. However, after Terradise was built and she was crowned Ruler, Marin showed her dark side. She revealed herself to be a very spoiled and selfish ruler, demanding a large sacrifice of food each month (which the townsfolk can barely muster), and will gladly kill people if her desires are not met, even if the offering was only slightly low. She will also kill anyone who questions her and her orders without hesitation. She has a low tolerance for people playing games with her and due to her spoiled nature is quick to strike at people and kill them by any means possible, regardless of what destruction it creates, because she knows she can force the citizens to repair it later. Abilities and Powers As Ruler of Terradise, Marin has full and total control over every citizen who lives there. She has a set of guards known as the "Phantom Patrol" who are unquestionably loyal to her and will do anything she asks. Despite her status as a spoiled ruler, Marin is actually quite strong, being able to run at incredibly high speeds and lift a person with one hand. Her strength is due to her arm modifications, specially equipped with weapons. Marin has covered the parts of her body that are easy to attack in metal which is incredibly strong and near-impossible to break through, giving her an edge in defense. Weapons 6 years before the start of the series, Marin wielded a flintlock pistol. Marin wears metal braces on her arms which give them a great variety of abilities. The metal is so strong that it is very difficult to break it and its strength allows Marin to land powerful blows. The braces are equipped with numerous weapons, such as a drill, an explosive force generator, energy guns, and also a shield Marin can conjure over herself. History Past Ten years ago or more, Marin started releasing Dance Powder on a set of islands near Terradise. She then showed up to Terradise, which was in the thick of drought, under the guise of a male. She offered the people a chance to save themselves by building a city underground, which they agreed to. As the city was built over the next four years, Marin became a hero to the people. When the city was completed, she was elected the new mayor. However, upon her election Marin slowly began turning on the citizens, forcing them to build her a palace. She was finally recognized as a despot when she started demanding offerings and killing others for it. A group of people who had put themselves against her discovered her Dance Powder operation and prepared to broadcast the truth to the city. However, Marin caught them with the help of her Phantoms and killed all but one of them, and the children of the rebels managed to escape as well, to her chagrin. Ghost City Arc Marin came out of the palace to collect the monthly offering. When she saw it did not reach her expected amount, she killed two people as punishment. Meanwhile, one of her Phantoms discovered the children of the rebels and attacked them, managing to bring Saboten back to Marin. Marin was then alerted to a meeting of rebels going on, and though she failed to catch them, she activated lockdown across the whole city. When the rebels invaded her palace, Marin was able to intercept and imprison them, revealing her true gender. She made sure the Phantoms put seastone handcuffs on the Hugrema Pirates, who had Devil Fruit powers. However, she failed to catch one of the rebels, Laffel, and he was commissioned to distract her while the other rebels escaped. Marin was on the verge of killing him out of annoyance, when suddenly Issac D. Tremau, Drew Grenza, and Hugeo burst into the throne room and saved Hugeo. Marin called upon her two bodyguards, Oin and Riyu, to deal with the handcuffed pirates. Later, she sent Phantoms to terrorize the city in the hope of quelling any further rebellion. After the Hugrema Pirates managed to free themselves of the Seastone shackles, Hugeo attacked Marin, but was unable to, and Marin attacked him. Issac stepped in to save Hugeo, and he and Marin began fighting. When Riyu was defeated, he caused a suicidal explosion destroying most of the throne room. Marin managed to shield herself and thought Issac dead, but Issac survived by hiding inside her dress. Marin cast off her cloak and revealed her metal-covered arms to Issac before attacking him with the weapons on those arms. Despite managing to injure Issac, the pirate managed to cause a distraction allowing him to use his strongest attack, which cut through Marin's arms and into her body. Marin cursed Issac one last time before collapsing. Marin's wounds were later treated and she was placed in a cage in the center of town to be mocked. She was later taken to the dungeon to spend the rest of her life there. Category:Characters Category:Universe of Kaido Category:Queen Category:Female Category:Antagonists